Furia de la tempestad de acero
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: La vida cotidiana dentro de la liga de las leyendas no siempre ha sido tan satisfactoria para Yasuo, no obstante descubrirá que el viento no siempre viene de una sola dirección. ¿Puede enamorarse de Janna? Pero ¿El amor es tan fuerte como el viento y superar problemas? ¿O sí será igual de fuerte y dejará destrucción en su paso?
1. Capítulo 1 La calma antes de la tormenta

-Disclaimer-

League of legends no es de mi pertenencia.

**Furia de la tempestad de Acero**

.

**Capítulo 1: Renombrando la tormenta**

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde las presentaciones de los nuevos campeones a la liga de las leyendas. Sus nombres eran raros y poca cosa; sin embargo al menos uno ayudaría en el campo de batalla, brindando ayuda por la jungla… O eso esperaba…

El sol se estaba yendo por el horizonte y yo estaba en lo alto del techo de la academia, mientras veía como varios campeones socializaban en el pequeño parque que había debajo.

Jum… Es gracioso ver como en el campo de batalla se peleen a muerte… Y aquí, se quieran tanto.

Miraba el cielo que se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y opaco, las horas pasan muy rápido cuando estás en los campos de justicia luchando y luchando… Al menos eso quita la monotonía y te reprende por tus actos pasados…

\- Creo que yo mejor me voy a mi habitación… Quizás coma algo.-

Comenté para mí mismo como es de costumbre, tenía un poco de hambre y mi estómago crujía. Así que salté y bajé del techo, no hice mucho ruido para no molestarle la conversación que mantenían esos chicos… Sus problemas no deberían ser interrumpidos.

Caminé por los pasillos de la academia, iluminados por simples velas; aunque poseía luz eléctrica, el lugar quería mantener la vieja tradición de los antiguos guerreros. En esos pasillos me topé de reojo a varios campeones con los cuales luché mano a mano y de vez en cuando; en contra. Algunos eran muy fuertes, debía admitir eso.

Mi mente estaba con un solo objetivo y era ir al restaurant de la liga. ¿Qué podría comer? Servían deliciosos platillos de Ionia, pero la verdad no sé qué podría pedir a mi selección.

Iba tan concentrado que no me percaté que al doblar la esquina del pasillo, choqué con un campeón y tumbé sus libros y arma.

\- ¡Ah! Lo lamento, disculpa. –

Me disculpé al ver que se trataba de una de las campeonas de la liga. No soy caballeroso ni sé si quiera serlo, pero fue mi culpa y le brindé ayuda al recoger sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Yo también lo lamento! Venía algo distraída leyendo estos libros que son muy ¡Grandiosos! –

Comentó con una voz algo chillona… No me había percatado de quién era, me resultaba conocida pero la verdad no me interesaba.

Tomé sus libros y su arma, bonito báculo de… ¿Viento? Observé el arma algo intrigado, era muy interesante esto. Le entregué su pertenencia y sin poder evitarlo, ojeé sus libros.

\- ¿El poder de la tormenta? –

Le pregunté algo curioso, primera vez que escuchaba ese título.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es un libro fantástico! Se trata de una historia, ¡Pero tiene dentro varias habilidades que no había visto antes! –

¿Habilidades que no había visto antes? Eso sí es algo curioso.

\- ¿Habilidades de viento quizás? –

Pregunté con la misma influencia.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Verás! Mucha gente le teme al viento porque trae consigo destrucción y caos, ¡Pero no es cierto! –

Aclaró muy alegre.

Yo estaba algo confuso y sorprendido, era muy cierto ese punto. Pero… ¿Qué no era cierto? ¿Qué trataba de decir?

\- ¿No lo es? –

Nuevamente, pregunté dominado por la curiosidad.

\- ¡Nop! Si lo puedes ver desde el punto correcto, traerá alegría, salud, conformidad y sobre todo, curación. –

¿Qué?

¿El viento puede traer todo eso? ¡Imposible! Solo trae muerte.

Me niego a creer tal cosa. Aunque no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el tema.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué mala educación la mía! No me presenté, ¡Lo lamento! –

Se disculpó por algo que tenía poca relevancia, aún así me pareció gracioso el gesto que hizo.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Janna! Creo que ya nos habíamos visto ¿No? –

Janna…Janna… Creo que no… ¿O sí? Su aspecto lo he visto y seguramente ha estado en el mismo equipo conmigo o quizás en contra, pero no le he prestado atención a esos detalles. Es muy posible y evidente de que sí.

\- Seguramente, casi siempre nos emparejan con buenos campeones. –

Alagué un poco, no es mi actitud, pero supongo que es el hambre.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿¡En qué carril vas tú!? Yo voy soporte por lo que es por ello que no te conocía. –

¿Soporte? ¿Esos chicos que no hacen más nada que cubrirles la espalda a los arqueritos? Debe de serlo, ya que ellos van en el carril de abajo y casi ni toco esa línea, da muy pocas cosas buenas qué ofrecer.

\- Voy en el carril del medio… Yasuo. –

Me presenté dándole la mano; la verdad solamente conozco a un puñado de campeones, 2 o 3 como máximo, no socializo mucho ni me interesa, pero supongo que no está de más saber opiniones e historias ajenas.

\- ¡Yasuo, mucho gusto! –

Parece muy alegre la chica, sus orejas delatan que no es de por aquí cerca. Iba a preguntarle con respecto a esa historia que estaba leyendo, pero crujió mi estómago y fue algo bochornoso.

\- Ahh –

Dije al unísono en que sonó mi estómago; tenía rato que no comía y ya necesitaba eso.

La chica; Janna, rió de mi situación. Al parecer le agradó o se burló, de cualquier caso no la culpo.

\- ¡Debes de tener mucha hambre! Yo pensaba ir a un sitio donde repasar un poco la historia que estaba leyendo, si deseas te acompaño, veo que te interesa el tema sobre el viento. –

No me interesaba en sí, es algo natural y claro. Pero lo que si me daba curiosidad era ese tema de habilidades curativas y positivas.

Acepté su compañía.

\- Me parece bien, quisiera saber un poco más con respecto a eso de las habilidades. –

\- ¡Pues vamos, antes que te desmayes del hambre! –

Ella rió y comenzó a… ¿Levitar?... Vaya que tiene sus sorpresas.

.

.

**Fin de la parte I**

**Como notarán, esta parte es corta, pero es por el hecho de quiero saber vuestra opinión. Si les gusta, continuaré sin problemas, pero quiero ver antes de continuar, si es de su agrado. :) **

**Ojalá y tenga reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Los primeros truenos

.

.

.

Furia de la tempestad de Acero

Capítulo 2: Los primeros truenos.

.

.

.

Nos dirigimos al lugar, allí habían varios campeones cenando; entre ellos estaban esos ninjas con sus ridículos atuendos, el mono parlante del sujeto con gafas, el pescado fuera del agua y más sujetos de aspecto extraño. No les di más importancia a los campeones y me dirigí a pedir mi comida, casi olvidaba que tenía compañía.

Normalmente acostumbro a comer solo, sin embargo no podía pedirle que se fuera así de simple; quizás estaba haciendo una excepción por esta vez. Pedí un platillo común en Jonia y de bebida, un pequeño vaso de sake.

La campeona; Janna, pidió también algo para comer. Algo ligero por lo visto.

Al sentarnos en una pequeña mesa, comencé a probar ese platillo que tanto me gusta y al mismo tiempo, escuchaba lo que me decía la campeona.

\- No siempre el viento es destrucción; por ejemplo, yo uso el poder del viento para sanar a mis amigos tiradores en el carril de abajo, al principio era algo difícil porque no querían mi ayuda, desconfiaban que el viento podría ayudarles, pero poco a poco descubrieron lo contrario. – aclaró ella.

Su pequeña historia era interesante, pero no lo suficiente como para creer en tal cosa.

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste para realizar tal acción? El cambiar de destrucción a sanación. – le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

\- Fue difícil y llevó su tiempo, no es fácil hacer eso ya que se necesita un amplio conocimiento en el elemento del aire… Eso y tener un gran poder en la magia. –

\- ¿Así que también eres hechicera? – Vaya, todos están lleno de sorpresas…

\- ¡Así es! Y una muy grande por cierto. –

Muchos de los ingresados a la liga son o poseen un poder sobre la magia. No he descubierto el cómo es que dominan tal poder, pero tampoco es que sea muy impresionante…

\- La mayoría de los campeones dominan la magia, he notado que sus habilidades son más ofensivas que defensivas. –

\- Sí, ¡Aquí muchos son magos! Me sorprende que tú no. ¡Jejeje! – Vaya personalidad tiene.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, ella rompió el momento nombrando a su amiga.

\- Mi amiga Lux es una hechicera muy experimentada, sabe mucho sobre hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, pero en el tema de la sanación y del aire, yo soy la experta. –

Hasta egocentrismo tiene un poco… O es lo que puedo llegar a ver.

\- ¿Tiene muchas amistades no es así? Por tu personalidad, lo pareces.-

La campeona guardó silencio un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa unos instantes. ¿Qué le sucedería?

-Ahora… Aunque no es que sean muchos, solamente Lux es mi amiga. Las demás son compañeras, aún así me gusta llamarlas amigas. –

-¿Y eso por qué? –me sorprendió que alguien tan enérgica solo tuviera una amiga.

-Es que tuve una dura infancia y bueno… Es algo duro tratar de hacer grandes amistades. –Aclaró un poco.

-Entiendo. Todos tenemos un duro momento alguna vez en nuestras vidas. –

-Sí… bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te va en los campos de justicia? –Vaya facilidad tiene para cambiar el tema.

-Corrigiendo eso, se podría decir que solo campo de justicia. No he combatido y no suelo combatir fuera de la Grieta del Invocador. Los demás campos me dan mala espina… Aunque el Abismo de los lamentos también posee lo suyo. –Tampoco suelo hablar mucho, pero supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada.

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Y qué tipo de armas usas? O bueno… -pensó un poco. –Tu equipamiento. –

Ésta chica me quiere espiar y sacar información… Aunque tampoco importa mucho, al fin y al cabo todos podemos tener el mismo objeto.

-Es relativo, depende mucho de las circunstancias. Usualmente siempre soy más ofensivo que defensivo. –

-Como todos los campeones especializados en asesinatos. –aclaró un punto algo obvio.

-Así es. –

-Mañana tendré que ir a la Grieta… ¿Quieres venir? Necesitamos alguien al medio. –

-Suena interesante. –

Era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba, quizás porque no suelo socializar mucho. Pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ojalá nuestro equipo prospere contigo! Siempre he soñado con ganar una clasificatoria. – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, algo… ¿sublime?

-¿No has ganado ni una sola? –pregunté algo sorprendido y curioso.

-No… No suelen elegirme… Desde que se volvió más versátil usar soportes tanques, los soportes como yo dejaron de ser elegidos.

-Ya veo. – Quizás es por esa razón que no la he visto en la Grieta.

-Pero te he visto, ¡Y eres muy bueno! Tu ultímate puede derribar tanques. ¿Cierto? –preguntó muy ilusionada y admirada.

-Cualquier cosa, de hecho. –bromeé un poco.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es impresionante! –dijo aún más feliz.

Bien; al terminar mi platillo, me preparé para levantarme y a punto de despedirme de ella, me retuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Ya te irás? –

-Pensaba en ello. –

-Sí, bueno… ¿Te acompaño? Quizás encontré a un nuevo amigo. –

-Si así lo deseas. –

Y de allí nos retiramos hacia los corredores de la academia.

.

.

.

**F****in de la parte 2**


	3. Capítulo 3: truenos sonoros

Saludos chicos! Después de ausentarme durante.. ¿Cuánto? No importa xD por fin traje una continuación, resulta que mi PC murió y bueno e.e ando PC jeje espero que les guste. Es corto pero bueno ( 7_7)

Disclaimer: league of legends no me pertenece.

.

.

.

Eran muy pocos los momentos en que apreciaba el estar acompañado, un vagabundo no está acostumbrado a tales afectos. Y aunque he aprendido a soportarlos, gracias a la estúpida junta que me dio la liga, he ido tomándolo con más calma.

No fue fácil convivir con alguien después de estar de ermitaño gran parte del tiempo, necesitaba mi espacio y mi comodidad. Pero ya bien dicen que todas las cosas tienen un costo y vivir bajo un techo con alimento y recaudación monetaria no seria del todo gratis. Tenia su costo y sí, era él.

-¿¡Me vas a dejar esa grasa si o no!? -me gritó nuevamente y por ya décima vez el imitador de ninja.

Sí. Compartir habitación con el maestro de las sombras no es tarea fácil y aunque ya llevemos un muy buen tiempo juntos aún sigue siendo una pesadilla.

-Calma. Ya dije que termino de darle los últimos retoques. -le respondí para continuar con lo mío.

Una de las miles de desventajas de compartir dormitorio con este, es que siempre quiere todas mis cosas. Si tan sólo se pudiera eliminar a alguien aquí estoy seguro que empezaría con él.

-¡Llevas dos horas con lo mismo! -exclamó alterado para luego comentar más calmado. -Quiero pulir mis cuchillas lo antes posible. -terminó diciendo mientras las miraba con delicadeza. ¡Ay tú…!

-¿Y qué importa que lleve todo el tiempo que quiera? Es mi grasa pulidora. -le objeté por novena o décima vez.

-¿¡Pero para qué demonios pues tanto tu maldita espada!? -me gritó otra vez. - ¿Qué acaso tendrás hoy una cita o qué? -y nuevamente cambió su voz a una más insinuante.

Realmente su comentario me molestó. No soy del que le importa ese tipo de acciones y relaciones, pero lo que yo haga no tienen nada que ver absolutamente con él.

Decidido en decírselo; como siempre ¡Se lo dije firmemente!

-Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver absolutamente con Janna. -¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

¡Estúpido! ¿¡Qué se supone que estoy diciendo!? ¡Yo no quise nombrarla!

Zed por su parte solo vino a mí a reírse como imbécil y arrebatarme mi caja de grasa.

-¿Ves hermano? No dejas de pensar en esa chica ¡Jajaja! -bufó el muy desgraciado para sentarse en su cama y comenzar a pulir una de sus cuchillas.

-No estoy pensando en nada. Y no soy tu hermano. -le aclaré muy molesto pero tranquilizándome para no cometer alguna imprudencia.

-Eres patético. -escupió de nuevo.

-Lo que pienses de mí me importa lo mismo que este estúpido lugar. -dije para luego levantarme de mi asiento y desenvainar mi arma.

-Y aún sigues aquí. Así que no sé qué es más estúpido, si la liga o tú. -este sujeto desespera incluso al más paciente de el mundo. ¿Cómo es que es un maestro ninja? Y más sorprendente aún ¿Cómo demonios tiene discípulos que le siguen? Sinceramente no entiendo.

Tras unos minutos de mirar por aquella ventana de mi dormitorio, decidí recostarme en mi cama. La liga nos daría unas semanas de vacaciones por lo que nos desalojaran a la fuerza. Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y almohada y dirigí mi mirada al techo, el cual extrañaría honestamente. En Jonia no tengo un lugar donde hospedarme, donde ir ni donde quedarme.

Quizás aceptaría alguna vivienda que da la liga según decían esos folletos que vi aquel día. Podría pedir una y hospedarme allí hasta que vuelvan a llamarnos, como perros a la hora de comer.

A ciencia cierta no sé que hacer, esa es mi mejor opción aunque no me gusta pedir ni averiguar nada. Pero es eso que a quedarse bajo un árbol y ni loco me quedaría con este tipo.

-Sabes, pronto habrá un evento en Demacia. -comentó Zed llamando mi atención hacia él. -He escuchado que algunos campeones irán allá para pasar el rato, es por esa razón que la liga nos ha dado unas semanas libres. -concluyó para quitarle toda la importancia que le había dado.

-¿Y? -pregunté sin interés hacia qué se dirigía todo eso.

-Si buscabas un lugar para hospedarte en Jonia, no podrás ya que la liga solo estará dando servicios a los dominios demacianos. Es una pena que no podrás pasarla como querías en Jonia. -se mofó mío.

Al parecer mis pocos planes tampoco dan mucho resultado.

-Pero no iba eso mi comentario. -pausó para cambiar de cuchilla y continuar puliéndola. -Resulta que tal evento es auspiciado por algo así llamado RIOT. Un congreso o una secta o algo así de la liga, sé que es una organización vinculada a la liga y tiene mucho poder. Tanto que incluso se le permitirá a integrantes de Noxus ir a tal lugar.

-Vaya, no puedo imaginarme tal escándalo. -me reí al solo pensar tal cosa. Los demacianos odian profundamente a los noxianos y viceversa.

-Y hay más. Se cree que habrá algo relacionado con tu tema favorito. "el amor" -rompió en todas el muy desgraciado.

-Grrr… -le iba a contestar pero me interrumpió.

-Aunque si te soy honesto, creo que llevaré a Syndra a tal cosa… Si es que la hay.

Su comentario me dejó perplejo. Pero claro, no se lo haría notar.

-¿La bruja? Digo, ¿La maga? -me senté de golpe en la cama ante tal revelación.

-Sí. -no crei jamás y nunca que tal tipo estaría enamorado. Es decir ¡Es Zed! ¿Qué no era del tipo que se la mantenía jugando a los ninjas y asesinando todo lo que veía? Al parecer este lugar está lleno de sorpresas…

-No me esperaba tal cosa. Que tú sintieras cosas por alguien y mucho menos ir a tales espectáculos ridículos. -le respondí para cruzarme de brazos y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué? Yo también merezco un despeje de mente. Matar y matar es tan cansado como entrenar y entrenar, necesito un aire de distracción y qué mejor que con mi amiga. Ella a diferencia de ti, es bonita. -aún no sé qué le ve Syndra a éste.

-Bien por ti. -me acosté de nuevo en la cama cosa que no duró mucho.

-Deberías llevar a Janna a tal lugar.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! -me exalté sin control por las tonterías que dice.

-No juegues al niño y tome mi consejo. Te he visto durante semanas el pequeño lazo que tienes con esa maga. -pausó para colocarse las cuchillas y levantarse. -Comer juntos, pasear juntos… ¡Oh sí! Y recostarse en un árbol de cerezo juntos. Vaya que romántico.

Maldito infeliz.

-¿¡Me has estado espiando!? -¡Si hay algo que detesto, es que me vigilen!

Me levanté rápidamente y me puse frente suyo para encararle, pero solo gané una estúpida risa por parte suya.

-Una vez te vi socializando con alguien más que no fuera tu espada, así que decidí vigilarlos a ver a qué llegaba. Y si. Veo que estás progresando.

Mi cólera estaba creciendo, a tal punto que no me importaba atacarlo sin piedad. Es una falta de respeto a la moral lo que está haciendo.

-Por cierto, lo del evento de la liga es falso. Pero lo que es cierto es que en Demacia si habrá una especie de caravana del amor así que aprovecha o pasa todas tus vacaciones haciendo nada en una estúpida y patética cabaña. -dicho esto él infeliz desapareció en una nube de polvo negro, dejando caer una nota.

Me acerque y leí su contenido.

-"Querido patético, a tu chica le gusta admirar el atardecer en el tejado de las habitaciones 40. Ve allí y la encontrarás. ¿Y cómo se esto? Soy un ninja, lo sé todo." -arrugue la hoja y la tiré en el bote de basura que tenía al lado de mi cama, para luego acostarme en esta.

-Bah… las relaciones son cosa de estúpidos.

.

Continuará.


End file.
